


Nico's Sea Maiden

by orphan_account, SecretSerenity



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Cum Eating, Feminization, Gods this thing is kinky, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Marking, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico hides his feelings, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Safewords, Slash, Spanking, Strong D/s, Vibrators, What else is new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSerenity/pseuds/SecretSerenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Percy made a bet, which Percy lost. Seeing as Nico is a kinky, sadistic bastard who is in love with the hero he uses this opportunity to turn Percy into his sex slave/pet/lover. </p><p>Or the one where Nico and Percy have SERIOUSLY kinky sex multiple times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico's Sea Maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> This was mainly written by SecretSerenity. I just edited the shit out of it and wrote a few scenes.

Nico’s Sea Maiden

Percy took a last look in the bathroom mirror as he adjusted his dress. That's right, his dress. He sighed. He was nervous and his cheeks blushed crimson as he eyed the basket of "goodies" that he was to present to his Master.

He had made a bet with the son of Hades, and lost. Well, at least that's what Nico thought. In truth he had thrown the bet and let Nico win. Because he had this deep craving to be dominated.... a craving that nobody knew about. So for now he would play the act that was assigned to him.... and what a task it was. Nico was such a sadistic, horney little bastard. He had already made Percy go to a salon and add stylish blue highlights to his hair, shave his legs (that was done in the privacy of his bathroom with Nico watching of course) and had manscaped himself. It was hot and humiliating at the same time. The dress was sultry, short and bouncy and had easy access to his fun parts. His Master had given him specific instruction so he had some idea of what was to come....and judging by the goodies in the basket....the thought made him shiver....and hard....

Well, it would have made him hard if it wasn't for that darn potion he took earlier. Nico would give him the antidote, after he put the chastity belt on him.

He may not have been able to get hard, but still was horny. He lowered the bust line on the dress and started rolling his nipples between his fingers until they were hard buds, which he promptly attached chained (and easily tuggable nipple clamps to) Percy moaned and pulled the dress back up. He then reached down and pulled off the lacy blue thong that he had been forced to wear all day.

“Percy, if you're not out of that bathroom and prepared in the next five minutes you are not going to like the results!”

“I'm coming, Master!”

“I mean it, Percy! I'm timing you!”

And so was Percy. Which is why in six minutes Nico knocked on the bathroom door and instructed Percy that since he was apparently supposed to learn a lesson. He now had fifteen minutes to shave off all of his pubic hair like a good bitch until his cunt was nice and bare and then he had the privilege of presenting it to Nico and begging for a chastity belt.

Nico surprised Percy by shadow traveling into the bathroom after his comment. Ignoring Percys crimson blush and objections, he took the blue panties and stuffed it in Percy's mouth. He then lifted up the very very short skirt and took a picture of the Percy’s privates.

“Tsk tsk..... such a shame.... I'll be showing you this picture as a reminder after your done.”

Shaving his privates was humiliating. Shaving his privates with those panties in his mouth was worst. But to have Nico watch him the entire time with those deep, obsidian eyes was intense. It didn't help that Nico had examined him and made quite a few tugs on that chain.

Nico took the panties out of Percy's mouth, but not before he took another picture. Then he flashed Percy the picture of his before just to tease him. “Now isn't that better, my little maid?”

“Y-yes Master,” Percy stammered.

“Yes, I think so too. So that's why every morning when you get up you're going to re- shave that pretty little cunt of yours for me but not before begging me for permission to do so. Do you understand?”

Percy nodded nervously and in secret anticipation.

“Don't disobey me again,” He warned before he strode out of the bathroom. “Five minutes!”

A whimper Percy escaped Percy's lips. He stared down at his bare self is shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe that Nico made him do this, and even more so he doesn't understand why he didn't just rip those blue panties out of his mouth and safeword.

“FOUR MINUTES!” Nico yelled.

“Y-yes, sir!” Percy replied hastingly, all while rushing through the rest of the tasks. He tied a black ribbon into a bow at the base of his cock and coated his fingers in rose oil (as if he could smell any more girly, he was already wearing victorias secret perfume.) He started to hastingly prep himself. Being on a time crunch and being a virgin did not help, but that was the only lube that he was gonna get.

Nico couldn't believe the position that he was in. He may be showing a cool confident front but inside he was shocked, Shocked that he won the bet, shocked that Percy agreed to his tasks... especially the last one… Shocked that he didn't safeword. He kept expecting him to. To turn on him, get angry and utterly disgusted.

But Percy didn't react that way at all. It made Nico just love Percy even more. Nico glanced at the clock; Percy had about thirty seconds before-

Percy the french sex maid sauntered over to where Nico was sitting on the couch and kneeled, his eyes downcast as he began presenting himself to his Master. “Master…”

“Percy, have you been an obedient girl and done as you were told?”

“Y-yes, my Master…”

“And how did that make you feel?”

“Very....wet, Master…” Percy said with crimson cheeks.

“Very good.”

“Master?”

“Hmmm?” Nico hummed.

“Please, please I'm all yours now.”

“I know that, my pet.”

“Please, please, sir, lock me up,” Percy whimpered. “Put me in a chastity belt. Make me yours. Make sure that no one touches me without your consent....”

Nico was silent as he stared at Percy with intense eyes.

“Please, Master!” Percy begged. “I want you to hold my key. Please, please.....” Percy grabbed Nico’'s hand and kissed it.

Nico blinked in surprise, but quickly went expressionless again. He guided Percy's head to his lap and gently caressed him, stroking his fingers through those blue highlights.

Percy was silent save for his whimpering.

“Alright, Percy,” Nico agreed after a few minutes. “Stand up and present yourself to me.”

The maid nuzzled his Masters thigh some before he got up and- wait..... scratch that... he tried to get up but lost the balance on his high heels that he did not have enough practice wearing.

And landed face first into Nico's clothed cock, his mouth directly on Nico's hardness. Percy blushed, mortified while Nico laughed. “Aren't you eager, my little slut?”

“Um- yes, Master,” Percy said shyly.

“Kiss it,” Nico ordered.

Flushed, Percy slowly kissed down his length. He then stood up and removed the cock ring from the basket presenting it to his Master while lifting up his skirt and his bowed cock cunt to his Master.

“What a pretty little girl I have.” Nico grinned.

In truth, Percy wasn't so little, he even had a few inches more on him than Nico, but that wasn't relevant here it seemed.

“Now what is it that you want Percy?”

“To be owned by you, Master. To be caged and claimed by you.... I shaved my pretty little cunt just for you, and I put a bow on it. Please claim it, Master, please please put a ring on it.”

“Oh? And what makes you think that you deserve my ring, slave? What are you willing to do to earn it?”

Percy blinked, stunned. This wasn't in the script. He was caught off guard. What else did he have to offer?

After contemplating on it for a few seconds Percy offered to give Nico a blow job every morning along with begging for a daily spanking. So far that's three incredibly kinky things that he had agreed to do for Nico everyday for a month (counting the shaving). They were both incredibly shocked at his response, but both very satisfied.

Nico grinned outwardly while throwing a party in his mind inwardly. “I suppose that's acceptable,” He said, kissing the tip of Percy's soft yet horny cock. “But next time, you won't get off so easy.” He suddenly turned serious. “Percy?”

“Yes, Master?”

“Do you need to safeword? Nico asked, while slipping the ring behind the bow.

“No, Master.”

“Are you sure?”

“Would I have just made that offer if I wasn't? Or you don't want my tongue on your cock every morning?”

Percy yelped as the ring clicked and locked tightly. Nico pulled him into his lap by his nipple chains to kiss him deeply.

“Thank you, my love,” Nico murmured

“You're welcome,” Percy added cheekily, before his green eyes clouded with lust. “Nico,” He rubbed their cocks together, “The antidote....you promised....”

“Oh, yes of course,” Nico said, a little distracted while Percy reached into the basket and pulled out a little pet dish with his name engraved on it and grinned. He was really getting into the act of it all…

Percy wrapped his lips around Nico’s aching cock, watching Nico’s incandescent eyes darken even more. Just to tease him some, he flicked his tongue across the slit, tasting a drop of the precome forming. Nico probably knew what he was doing, because he yanked on Percy’s hair as a warning.

Percy obeyed the silent command and took him deeper into his mouth and sucked slowly. He puffed out his cheeks and let his saliva gather on Nico’s skin to make it easier. Nico let out a gasping moan, and tilted his head back, eyes closed in pleasure. Percy felt a flash of smugness, knowing he’d been the one to cause it. Determined to pleasure Nico even more, he swirled his tongue around Nico’s pulsing member and sucked harder.

Nico’s hands trailed from Percy’s hair to his neck and pushed him forward. Percy choked for a second, and Nico was quick to let go.

“Are you okay?” Nico fussed, pulling away from Percy to check if he’d hurt him.  

Percy whined at the loss of contact. “I’m fine, Master. Please come back.” He made grabby motions with his hands.

Nico chuckled and moved back to his earlier position. Percy eagerly reclaimed what he’d lost, immediately sucking as hard as when he’d gotten cut off.

As though they hadn’t been interrupted, Nico placed his hands back on Percy’s neck and this time gently guided him to take him deeper. Percy managed without choking this time, and even took it further until the tip of Nico’s cock touched the back of his throat. He made sure to breathe through his nose, and held Nico’s intense gaze. He saw Nico’s adam’s apple bob when he swallowed harshly. His lips curled into a slight smirk around Nico. Nico’s eyes hardened when he noticed and yanked on the nipple clamps Percy still had on.

Percy yelped and almost stopped his movements, but Nico had a harsh grip on his neck that forced him to stay put. Percy rolled with it as best he could, his eyes watering slightly, but refusing to let the tears overflow. He grabbed Nico’s hips, his nails digging into the flesh as he swallowed.

Nico gave sort of choked whimper, his head laying on the armrest of the couch, apparently to heavy to hold up anymore. Low curses escaped him as Percy bobbed his head and his tongue teased the vein underside Nico’s cock. He brought his hands from Nico’s hip to fondle his balls. Nico nearly jerks off the couch, his hands gripping the material until his knuckles were white. “Fuck…”

Percy noticed the signs of Nico’s impending orgasm. His mouth popped away from Nico’s twitching member to be replaced by his hand, sliding easily from his spit. He grabbed the little bowl with his name engraved on it from the basket next to him and held it under Nico’s cock, while jerking Nico off in the final moments. With a growl, Nico came into the bowl Percy held. Panting, he took a vial from the basket on the floor. “I think you've earned this, slave.”

Percy furiously nodded. “Yes, Master, please, Master....”

“Very well.” Nico poured the contents of the vial into the bowl as it mixed with his cum. Holding the bowl in his hand, he had Percy slowly lap it up (in small quantities) like a little pet. He used no hands, only his face until he had licked the bowl clean. He could feel the antidote start to take effect as his cock strained to harden but was denied because of the ring.

This was gonna be a long day…

“Did you like that, my pet? Did you like drinking Master’s cum?”

“I loved it, Master.” Percy grinned, and nuzzled Nico's neck, surprised he was actually being honest when he said he’d liked it.

“Good. Because you'll be getting a lot more than that.” Nico explained while pulling Percy’s balls and cock out through a slit in the skirt so they rested on top the fabric.

Percy blushed and let out a quiet moan. “Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.”

“From now on,” Nico explained as he tied tight tight ribbon bows around each of his balls, “you will only eat and drink out of your pet dishes. You will not use your hands or utensils unless instructed. Otherwise,” Nico gave his clamps a hard tug, as if to remind him that they were there, “you will be punished. And all dishes consumed will be topped with my cum. If it doesn't have it you can't eat it. Water will be limitless though.  Understood, pet?”

Percy nodded eagerly. “Please make me your pet. Please, please, please! Collar me! Mark me! I’m yours!”

Nico seemingly ignored Percys words and changed the topic. “I like your new and improved little cunt don't you, pet? Nico asked casually while snapping an after picture and then showing Percy the before. This along with many other embarrassing things were going to be displayed all over the house. Nico’s pet project.

“Yes, Master, it’s very pretty and soft. Thank you for making me shave it.”

“You’re welcome, pet.”

“And for decorating it, and putting it out for display.” Percy looked up at Nico and traced his neck. “Master, the collar.”

“Oh, right.” Nico nodded in slight amusement. “Well, if you're going to be collared like a pet then you’re going to have to prove to me that you can act like one.”

...So that's how Percy ended up crawling back to the bathroom on all fours while wearing a muzzle (open mouthed gag) and finding the blue panties discarded on the floor.

With some effort, he picked it up by placing his tongue through the loop of the thong and holding it in place by keeping the tip of his tongue on the roof of his mouth and crawling back to his Master.

Nico groaned as he watched his puppy playing fetch.

Percy knew how to play fetch. Good Percy.

He couldn't believe how far Percy had come or how far that he was willing to go. And just how much he was enjoying it.

He snapped another picture of Percy before he dropped the panties in Nico’s lap. Nico took the panties and stuffed them completely into Percy's mouth. “Good pet. You know how to play fetch.”

Percy whimpered as Nico tugged on the clamps and proceeded to collar and leash Percy. The collar and leash were both silver and had swirled patterns engraved on the metal, almost like thorned roses. The lock on the collar snapped. Percy was now officially Nico's pet bitch and he was really enjoying playing the part. Percy blushed and rubbed his cheek against Nico's thighs. He knew what was coming next....

As much as they had done already, Nico hadn't quite finished putting on the chastity belt Nico stared at Percys firmly toned, fuckable behind as Percy lifted his skirt and presented his ass to his new master. He moaned, wiggling his hips and spread his cheeks revealing his prepped and lubed hole.

Nico’s response was to thrust a finger into the tightness, relishing Percy’s scream of pleasure. He grinned as he wiggled his finger around. Percy moaned and back into him.

“You're an eager little slut, aren't you?”

Percy nodded enthusiastically.

“Perhaps I'll keep that tight hole of your filled from now on, huh?”

Percy threw his head back in response as he groaned in agreement and whimpered as Nico removed his finger.

Nico chuckled and slowly slipped in the vibrator that had been delivered to him during Percys fetching lessons.

Percy shrieked as the vibrations hit his sweet spot. He had never felt anything like that before.

Nico ordered him to keep his cheeks clenched to keep the vibrator in. Percy was then told to remove the panties from his mouth and give his master a blow job. “Make sure to collect the cum in your little bowl.”

Percy had satisfied his Master until the little bowl was full.

“I bet you want his cum, don't you?”

Nico’s pet nodded eagerly.

“Perhaps you'd like it as a snack, yes?”

Nico watched Percy crawl over to the kitchen to fetch a turkey baster, all the while admiring the clenched cheeks. He heard a yelp from the kitchen as he adjusted the setting on the vibrator via remote. His pet returned slowly, struggling to keep the turkey baster in his mouth. He dropped the batter into Nico’s lap then snuggled up next to him, licking his cheek

Nico could have sworn that he told myself that he wasn't going to get more emotional. He tried his best to keep it in as Percy doted over him with what could only be described as affection.

“Thank you,” Nico whispered to him, and Percy could tell that he wasn't talking about the turkey baster.

Grabbing our supplies and the leash, Nico took Percy for a walk and lead him to the back yard by the saltwater pool. He looked at Nico with curious eyes before Nico threw the butt plug into the pool and ordered him to fetch. “I need to know how well my puppy can swim. And don't get your pretty dress wet.”

The task would have been simple if not for the gag, the vibrator and the fact that Percy had to swim doggy style to get it. When he returned it he looked impatient and bent over the side of the table, exposing his hole to Nico and the suns rays.

Agonizingly slow, he inserted all of his cum into Percy using the turkey baster and had Percy lick the bowl clean, looking as though he thoroughly enjoyed it. Nico shoved the plug in and locked up the chastity belt.

There. He's officially mine now and I don't care if our cousin Apollo sees it or not. Nico took Percy for a couple laps around the pool before leading him inside and taking the gag off..

Now for the fun part.... spanking my little sea princess.

......

Percy crawled into Nico's lap, whispering sweet nothings and thank yous while nuzzling Nico like an obedient little puppy dog. Nico, rewarding him for his good behavior, took a small square of ambrosia and fed it to Percy. Percy ate it and sucked on Nico’s fingers greedily, looking up at his Master with needy sea green eyes. Nico groaned as Percy’s tongue lapped around his fingers and then Percy whimpered as Nico changed the speed on the vibrator and squeezed Percy's dick.

Percy let out another whimper at the confines of the cock ring.

“Master, please…” Percy moaned.

“You know what comes next, pet.”

Percy nodded before laying himself across Nicos lap and lifted up his skirt. The bright blue butt plug could be seen poking out of the sides on the strap of the chastity belt and Percy could feel the vibrator in him and his Master’s cum sloshing around in him. He wiggled his ass some. “Please, please spank me, Master…”

Nico wasn't going easy on him though. He even made Percy agree to a daily nightly spankings as well. “Please, Master, please... Claim me. Show me who I belong to,” Percy begged, face flushed.

Well, that did it for Nico.

“Count each swat,” Nico commanded.

Percy simply nodded and braced himself for the first hit.

Smack!

Percy yelped and winced, nearly forgetting to call out the first number. “One!” With each swat he could feel the plug, vibrator, and cum moving within him. He may have  enjoyed it, but that didn't stop it from being painful and humiliating. By the time Nico was done Percy’s ass was a bright red and sensitive to everything. The skirt brushing against his ass would mess with him all day.

Percy changed his position and kissed Nico. “Thank you, Master.”

…

Percy enjoyed his snack from his little bowl, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that tasted so much better when it had his Master’s cum in and on top of it. And with his snack done, he got to work. Percy had a list of household chores to do. He was a maid after all

And so he worked, feeling the effects that all of the toys and restraints had on him, along with that damn skirt rubbing up against his sore ass. Nico teased him throughout the day by  messing with the vibrator. Percy worked until dinner time where his master had a very special surprise waiting for him.

Percy blushed furiously at his new, ah, markings. Nico had taken a magic sharpie with enhanced long lasting ink that lasted for around three months. In big capital letters he had written ‘CUNT’. Down his length were the words ‘Master Nico’s horny slut’.

He had just finished writing ‘SPANK HERE’ on one ass cheek while something that he didn't understand because it was in Italian was written on his other cheek. To add insult to injury, he had "FUCK HERE" with an arrow pointing to his hole.

Percy was blushing furiously as Nico finished writing on him. He looked simply adorable to Nico, though he was in shock that Percy was even allowing him to do this to his body.   

Nico took some nice pictures so Percy could see his handiwork and added it to the collection of photos that were to be put up around the house. He then cuddled Percy into his lap, just holding him and stroking the Italian words that meant “Eternal love”. Of course, Percy didn't know. He probably thought it was just another property marking.

Nico heard a whimper escape his lips once more when he tugged not so gently on Percy’s nipple clamps. He helped Percy out of his dress and laid him naked (with the exception of the toys) on his lap. Nico gave him a another good spanking, wrote freshly spanked ass on his behind, and told him to go examine himself in the mirror. Once his both sets of cheeks matched in color,heI was told to get his cunt into the kitchen and finish the dinner ready preparations.

Percy had finished preparing Master’s dinner and Master surprised him by removing the back portion of the chastity belt. Percy whimpered as the toys were removed, missing the feeling of fullness.

_I wanted his cock, I wanted his cum. And I let my feelings known._

Nico chuckled appreciatively and told him to be patient. As he lead them to the eating area Percy started out in shock at where he was expected to sit.  It was a chair except that it had a huge dildo protruding from the middle. He was ordered to suck on it to add as lubrication.

Hesitantly, he lowered himself on te chair. “Yes, Master. Thank you for filling my hole, Master.” It was thick....thicker than that plug and vibrator, which was the only thing that Percy had to use so far.....

Slight whimpers of protest escaped Percy’s lips as he lowered myself onto the long thick, plastic cock. He kept imagining that it was Nico inside him and not this foreign intruder. A jolt of pleasure rode through him as the toy hit his sweet spot, causing him to moan.

Nico watched him, a slight smirk curling his lips. “Pass the salt, would you, pet?”

Percy looked at the salt about a foot away from him.

Mother fucker…

Whimpering, Percy got up and handed Master the salt, unable to stop the dirty glare he sent Nico’s way.

And then got harsh spanking for it.

Lots of begging and apologies later Percy was back on the chair. Master made him finger himself while eating dinner from his bowl at Nico’s feet, but not before forcing him to outright hump the chair. It got Percy achingly hard, though he couldn't come because of that damn potion. When dinner was finished he followed Nico to the bedroom, leashed and walking on all fours.

Percy waited patiently at his Master's feet until Nico tugged on the leash and had Percy sit on the edge of the bed. Percy hissed as his sore bottom hit the mattress.

This was it. The moment of truth. Percy had taken everything that Nico had thrown at him, but now he was about to take Nico... To be honest, he was a nervous wreck.. the dream that he wished for for so long was about to become his.

Nico reached over to remove the nipple clamps-

"Nemo.”

 _...W-what?_ Nico looked up at Percy, heart dropping into his stomach.

Percy blushed furiously and avoided Nico’s gaze. “Nemo.”

_That was it. His safeword. After all this time he safewords.... gods. He doesn't want me! That's it isn't it?_

Nico gently removed the nipple clamps and tried to keep his emotions in check even though inside he felt broken. “You.... want to stop, Percy? What's wrong? You don't want this...me...us?”

“What? No! I mean, yes! I mean…” _Gods he's killing me here…_ “Of course I want you,” Percy choked out. “Just… this is my first time… and I….”

Hurt, Nico snapped, “Percy, just say it!”

“Iwantyoutomakelovetomeok!”

Nico frowned in confusion. “What? Percy, what did you think we were going to be doing for you to make a request like that?”

“Fucking,” He said bluntly. “Playing a game.”

Nico was flabbergasted. Did he truly believe that this was all a game for me? I could kick myself, the way I've been treating him..... he doesn't realize what this means to me....

Percy wrapped his arms around his knees, turned away from Nico.

_I'm an idiot...._

_This stupid facade that I left up... doesn't he see... doesn't he know how much I love him?_

“You really think that's what we were doing? Nico asked quietly, hidden aner lacing his voice. “Fucking? A game?”

That's the moment that Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus did something very unPercy like. The days events finally caught up to him and he started to cry. Nico couldn't believe his eyes. Had he truly caused Percy this much pain?

“That’s all I am to you, right?” Percy demanded. “A conquest? A toy?”

“No,” Nico denied immediately. “Never, Percy. I’m so sorry I made you feel that way. I’m so sorry…” He reached out to touch Percy’s shoulder, but Percy flinched away.

“Don't touch me!” He sniffed.

Nico froze and let his hand drop. “You were never a game. I just didn't want to wear my heart on my sleeve for fear of it getting broken! Percy, I love you, I have for years..... what happened earlier was a game, but it doesn't change how I feel about you.”

Percy blinked through his tears. “You...you love me?”

Nico nodded, blushing furiously. “I'm sorry that I hurt you I'm sorry that I made you cry. Let me make it up to you.”

Percy nodded slowly. “Okay…”

Nico leaned over and kissed him, pouring all of his feelings and emotions into the kiss. He sucked gently on Percy’s nipples and dabbed nectar on them. He  reached over for the collar only to hear Percy's whimper.

“What is it, amore?”

“K-keep that on please…”

Nico kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
